


Things That Make Forts In The Night

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, sam winchester x you - Freeform, sam x reader - Freeform, sam x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Y/n hears crashing noises in the night.





	Things That Make Forts In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a "crack" fic...

Y/n is awoken by the sound of several large crashes, and a loud, angry: “Whopsidaises!” She grumbles to herself as she slides out of bed and shuffles to her door. “Ah, ah shit!” Y/n swings her door open, mumbling some more as she walks slowly out into the library of the bunker, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“Who the hell is making all this no-” She drops her hand from her face and squints slightly, looking forward to see Sam in a moose-in-the-headlights position, his eyes open wide.

“Oh, thank God, it’s just you.” He murmurs, going back to work on the pillow fort he was creating.

“S-sam, what the hell are you doing?” She mutters, watching as he finishes off the whiskey bottle beside him.

“I’m making a fort.” He declares, whipping around to face her- and almost knocking down his fort in the process. She nods slowly and moves forward, opening her mouth to speak. Sam holds his hand out. “Ah-ah-ah, a fort. Y/n/n, a fort.” She chuckles and shakes her head slightly.

“I can see that,” she raises her eyebrows. “And why would you be making a fort?” Sam grins at her, moving forward quickly to grab her arm.

“Come look, come on, it’s so peaceful, y/n/n, so damn peaceful.” He begins to pull her towards the opening, and she shakes her head.

“Sam…why are you making a fort?” Sam rolls his eyes slightly.

“I’ve been researching for the past hour and got bored.”

“So, you had some whiskey and built a fort?” Y/n confirms, cocking one of her eyebrows at him. He nods, smiling brightly and tugging on her arm again.

“Come on, y/n/n. It’s nice, has a lot of room, check it out? Please?” Y/n grins and rolls her eyes, allowing Sam to pull her into the fort.

“You should be sleeping…not, researching or building forts.” Sam pouts slightly, looking over at her.

“You don’t like it?” He slurs, leaning on her shoulder. “I thought you’d like it…it’s cozy, and warm…” She laughs and pats his head.

“It’s great, Sam. I’m just worried about you, that’s all. Take care of yourself a little more…please?” Sam frowns slightly, meeting y/n’s gaze.

“You…care about me?” He whispers.

“W-well, yeah. I do. A lot, actually and I would appreciate it if-” Sam leaps to his feet, successfully collapsing the fort and crawls out of the debris, running quickly and crashing into multiple items as the fort crumbles around y/n.

“Dean! Dean!” Y/n can hear the muffled pounding of footsteps, and the click of a gun.

“What? What the hell’s the matter, Sam?”

“Y/n! She…she cares about me, Dean. Y/n cares. About. Me. She cares- for me.” Dean instantly recognizes the slur to Sam’s voice and grunts.

“Where is she right now?” Sam’s gaze slowly drags the massive pile of pillows and sheets, and he winces. “Oopsidaises.” He mumbles, a light laugh falling past his lips as Dean moves forward and drags her out from underneath the fort.

“Dude. It’s 3 in the morning,” he grumbles, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Keep your boyfriend under control, mkay?” As Dean saunters away, Y/n shouts at him:

“Boyfriend?”

Sam smiles, and turns to y/n, lifting her into a tight hug. “Only if you’ll be my girlfriend.”

“What?” Y/n asks.

“What?” Sam echoes and crashes onto the couch, taking y/n down with him. “Oopsiedaises,” he murmurs just before passing out.


End file.
